LAGI?
by leering13
Summary: HANYA FF GAJE., KISAH NYATA TEMEN ANE YANG ANE JADIIN FF GAJE HAHAHHAA JISOO, JUNGHAN, DOOGI PD, JOSHUA


**LAGI?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jisoo, cuaca hari ini cerah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan? Nonton misalnya? Sekalian beramal sama orang jomblo sepertimu hahahaha" ujar Doogi PD, dia adalah temanku, kami tidak terlalu dekat hanya saja dia masih bisa di katagorikan sebagai seorang teman, dan jangan tanyakan mengapa namanya Doogi PD, itu hanya julukan, karna aku sendiri lupa siapa namanya.

"umm…call! Kebetulan aku juga lagi kosong, kau jemput aku ya" balas ku sebelum mengakhiri percakapan ini. namun terasa ada yang aneh di sini entahlah apa itu.

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan namaku, namaku Hong Jisoo Joshua, cukup panggil aku Jisoo. Kini aku sedang duduk di bangku kuliah semester 2, ok lupakan hal yang tidak penting itu.

Tak berapa lama, dia datang menjemputku, aku pun segera keluar dan pergi bersamanya.

"kita mau nonton apa? Kau lagi dapat bonus ya sampai bisa mengajak ku makan dan nonton?" tanyaku

"siapa bilang? Lagipula aku kan hanya mengajakmu nonton di tv, bukan di bioskop hahahha"

Sial, ingin sekali rasanya ku lempar dia ke Sungai Han sekarang juga. Tapi aku harus bersabar, lagi pula aku sedang kosong dan daripada aku mati kebosanan di kamar ku lebih baik aku ikut ajakan dia kan gratis hahahha

Sesampainya di kost dia, aku pun langsung mendaratkan pantatku di karpet empuknya, yah walaupun dia laki laki ku akui ruangannya cukup nyaman, tidak seperti kamarku yang, terlihat _sedikit_ berantakan, menurutku tentunya.

"bagaimana kalau kita nonton film the counjuring 2" tanya Doogi PD sembari menunjukkan kasetnya

"aku sudah menontonnya, tidak ada film lain? Uka Uka dalam botol mungkin" tanyaku asal

"buat dulu sendiri filmnya sana" ujarnya dan memilih satu film. Film komedi

Kami pun menonton film pilihannya, cukup menghibur tapi lumayan membosankan, untungnya dia menyuguhkan beberapa cemilan, penunda lapar lha sekaligus pengganti popcorn mungkin.

Entah karna filmnya yang membosankan atau memang efek dari kekenyangan, aku pun mulai mengantuk dan entah sejak kapan aku tertidur. Hingga kurasakan sesuatu di tubuhku, sesuatu yang…kenyal?

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Doogi PD yang kini tengah _menikmati_ bibirku, sedikit melumatnya, bukan itu saja, tangannya pun tak luput meremas bokongku, sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ingin rasanya aku menggigit lidahnya hingga putus, tapi jangan jangan dia berfikir aku pecinta BDSM, bisa makin gawat kalau dia juga pecinta BDSM kan?

Dan aku hanya berdoa dalam hati sambil berusaha melepaskan ciumannya.

"mmhh…lepass" ujar ku namun dia masih tetap meremas bokongku dan kini bibirnya menyambar kea rah leherku, sial, aku merasakan gelisah, geli geli basah.

"aku menyayangimu Jisoo, aku sangat menyayangimu" ujar Doogi PD sembari terus menciumi leherku

"nnhh…n-no…! ah…di-di sana, yeah..ah…I want more uh…do it now baby ahh" ujar ku menikmati rangsanagan yang di buatnya

Namun terjadi hal aneh! Tidak, dia bukannya meneruskannya namun berhentgi tiba tiba, aku tidak merasakan lagi sentuhan di bokongku, padahal aku sedang menikmatinya, eh

"ke…kenapa?" tanyaku

Tapi dia hanya diam saja dan mengajakku pulang ke rumah, aku masih bingung, kenapa dia tiba tiba berhenti? Dan….ah hujan

"JISOOO!" aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku

"JISOOOOO!" aku merasa tubuhku terguncang dan

"JISOOO BANGUN ATAU AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, Junghan?

"YA! BANGUN! CEPAT SADAR!" ujar Junghan, aku pun berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku untuk benar benar bangun

"ah, Junghan ada apa?" tanyaku polos

"YA! KAU! KATAKAN KAU BERMIMPI DENGAN SIAPA!" ujarnya marah, aku pun berusaha untuk duduk dan ba..basah….kasurku basah?!

"CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BERMIMPI ADEGAN RATED DENGAN SIAPA?! APA ADA ORANG LAIN YANG SEDANG KAU FIKIRKAN HUH?!"

"oh..aku tadi bermimpi dengan Doogi PD, kami hampir saja melakukannya dan entah kenapa dia…"

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU JISOO! KAU ITU SEME! MENGAPA KAU BERMIMPI DENGAN DOOGI PD HYUNG DAN MENJADI UKE!"

"hyung! Hyung hentikan nanti Jisoo hyung terluka" ujar Dino, maknae kecil kami

"LEPASKAN AKU DINO! AKU SEDANG MURKA! AKU MURKAAAA" ujar Junghan yang di tahan oleh Dino

"huaaaa hyuunnggg toloonnnnggg" dan tak lama, semua member pun datang membantu Dino

"ya tuhan, kau mimpi basah hyung?!" ujar Wonwoo

"wah, kau bermimpi ena ya hyung pantas saja kekasihmu marah marah, apa kau bermimpi dengan yang lain? Ceritakan hyung" ujar Mingyu yang mendapat pukulan dari Wonwoo

Ah, aku baru ingat, aku dan Junghan kan kekasih, tapi..kenapa aku bermimpi menjadi uke dan aku baru sadar, aku bermmimpi basah

"SI-SIAL! PERGI KALIAN AKU MAU MANDI!" ujar ku dan pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan diriku

 **END**

Bahahhahaa maaf gaje bahahhaha sebenernya awalnya ga mau buat begini tapi tadi sempet lupa.

Well, di sini ceritanya Jisoo dan Junghan itu pasangan kekasih.

Dan di awal cerita, Jisoo sedang bermimpi, makanya dia ngerasa ada yang aneh pas di sebut jomblo ama Doogi PD

Dan di cerita ini, Jisoo yang baru bangun itu butuh waktu untuk mengingat kehidupan realnya, terlebih lagi kalau lagi di bangunin, susah sadar lol

Last, ini sebenarnya kisah nyata, dari temen gue, tapi, ada beberapa perubahan, pengurangan dan penambahan, seperti ini sebenernya kisah nyata bukan mimpi, dan tentu saja dia memberontak bukan malah keenakan wahaahhahah, terakhir tentu saja dia bukan Jisoo dan yang mesum bukan Doogi PD hahahha

Happy reading dan review? Haruslha ya


End file.
